Solo tu y nadie mas
by ardillita150
Summary: Segunda parte de mi fic C.R.E.E.S (Estoy corrigiendo los capitulos de C.R.E.E.S, por si quieren pasar a leer) :D parejas: Wally&Kuki Abby&Nigel alguien se esta entrometiendo en las relaciones, han mandado a Abby a Francia! CAPITULO 4 ACTUALIZADO!
1. Comenzando

**Wolap!!.. Bueno en primera aclaro esta es la segunda parte de mi primer fic llamado "crees" asi podran estar enterados n.n en otras palabras estoy mui agradecida a los que la leyeron y dejaron su comentario pues me aiudaron a serguirlo n.n y sin mas rodeos aki les dejo el primer cap!! Nos vemos!**

_Pensamientos o recuerdos_

Dialogo o narración

(n/a: mis molestias xD )

**KND desafortunadamente un me pertenecen ToT en fin empezamos!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Era una linda mañana en la casa del árbol, el son apenas comenzaba a dar sus rayos en la ventana de una chica que hace unos momentos dormía cómodamente de no ser por el molesto sol. _Asi que ya empezaste a molestar… _Pensaba la chica hacia el sol estirándose en su cama seguido de un leve bostezo. _En fin estoy segura de que nadie se a levantado. _La chica se puso sus sandalias y salio aun con el camisón que hace un rato dormía. La chica se dirigió al baño pues para despertarse mejor quería darse una ducha. (n/a: no se si recuerden que había un baño para mujeres y un baño para hombres haha solo aclaración n.n) 

La chica recorrió las habitaciones y en algunas se podían oír algunos ronquidos pues el día anterior tuvieron una misión secreta muy pesada. Mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos siguió caminando y para su sorpresa la puerta del baño de los hombres se abrió y a la pobre de Kuki le habían dado un portazo en la cara aparte de que aun seguía casi dormida…

-Ahhh!!!- kuki cayo al suelo.

-Lo siento no quería…- el chico de cabello rubio se sorprendió al ver quien era. –¿Kuki estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupado.

Kuki tenia la mano en su nariz que obviamente no estaba bien. _Que pregunta tan tonta _dijo wally para si mismo.

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes.- Kuki miro a wally para su sorpresa no era un momento muy adecuado que digamos ver Wally y menos con solo una toalla puesta. (n/a: o.o ) 

La chica se paro rápidamente rechazando cualquier ayuda de su novio.

-Wally discúlpame no pensé que…- kuki estaba muy roja después de la sorpresa que nunca se espero.

-Esta bien pero el que debe preocuparse soy yo… ¿segura que no te lastime?- dijo el chico sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de la chica.

-…-

-¿Kuki?-

-Ah.. estem.. no claro que no.- una sonrisa nerviosa acompaño su cara.

Wally sabia lo que estaba pasando ahora que la veía asi.

-Jaja si te molesta mejor me voy a cambiar antes de que te desmayes…- sonrio hacia la chica.

Esto hizo sonrojarla aun mas.-Si claro ya quisieras…- se volteo dándole la espalda caminando hacia donde antes se dirigía. Pero wally sinceramente no lo dejo asi pues antes de irse decidió alcanzarle a darle un beso en la mejilla para después irse sin decir nada mas.

_¿Acaso es asi todas las mañanas? Pero que estoy diciendo. _Se dio una pequeña cachetada asi misma para después entrar al baño.

Mientras tanto la otra joven del equipo ya estaba despierta en su habitación escuchando algo de musica sentada en su sofa, sinceramente kuki no habia sido la primera en levantarse después de todo ¿Por qué se levantaria abby antes de las 7 am un sabado por la mañana?

_(Flash back) _

_La joven morena del antes sector V descansaba en su cama metida en el mundo se sus sueños cuando de repente…_

_Ring.. ring… ring.. _

_-Maldito celular…- la chica se levanto de mala gana a su escritorio para ver quien llamaba a esas horas. –¿Hola?-_

_Silencio en el otro lado de la linea…_

_-uhm.. ¿hola?-_

_Tit tit tit tit.. _

_Habian colgado la llamada desde el otro lado acto seguido un mensaje llego._

_Mensaje:_

"_Hola! Bueno la llamada era para levantarte nadamas para que pudieras leer esto. De verdad que estas en graves problemas no sabes con quien te has metido… no me hago responsable de lo que soy capaz podría dolerte mucho lo que te pase asi que sera mejor que te rindas."_

_Abby solo lo leyó con algo de confusión pues no tenia nada de miedo además no sabia de lo que esta persona hablaba pues no tenia ningún problema con nadie. No que ella recordara, sin embargo no se quedo de brazos cruzados y llamo pero nadie le contesto y hasta un mensaje que nunca contesto esta extraña persona. No tuvo mas que quedarse despierta tomar un baño y regresar a su habitación._

_(Fin del flash back)_

**Mas tarde por la mañana..**

Los chicos se encontraban desayunando wally a un lado de kuki y abby aun lado de nigel (n/a: si recuerdan en el fic "crees" memo se quedo con fanny O.o) y no se les hacia extraño que memo no estuviera presente pues aun seguia muy dormido.

-Ya te dije que no tiene nada malo.- decia kuki algo frustrada.

-Como no sabes que la comida que preparo abby esta envenenada ¿no es obvio que nos prepare toodo esto cuando nunca lo ah echo?-

-Estas loco si estuviera envenenada ya estaria muerta.- decia kuki llevandose otro bocado a su boca cosa que wally no dejo. –Wally porfavor deja de jugar si…- wally solo desvio la mirada.

-Bien bien la verdad que solo era una broma queria ver que hacia abby.- sonrio wally

Pero lo que todos miraban era que abby no contesto nada de lo que habia dicho wally sobre su comida, de hecho no habia dirigido la palabra solo para decir "buenos dias".

Nigel estaba realmente preocupado pues ni si quiera respondio su beso cuando la miro esa mañana, ella solo dejo que la besara cosa que le parecio muy rara.

-Abby te pasa algo ¿no es asi?..- dijo nigel

-No.. no te preocupes es que no dormi muy bien ayer.- le dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Nigel la conocia muy bien y el sospechaba algo mas.

-Porfavor abby no me ocultes nada..- dijo poniendole toda la atención a ella.

-Enserio no hay de que preocuparse ahora si me disculpan disfruten de la comida ire a tomar algo de aire fresco.- sonrio para sus compañeros.

-Abby dejame acompañarte- dijo nigel que rapidamente se paro de la silla.

-Pero nigel no has tocado tu almuerzo ¿no pensaras que le puse algo o si?- dijo abby con algo de seriedad y jugando.

-Por supuesto que no, pero me importas mas tu que tener un estomago vacio.- le dio una sonrisa a su novia.

-Ya se estan poniendo cursis…-dijo wally y después de eso kuki le dio un golpe el la cabeza.

-auch… bien bien me cayo.- dijo sobandose wally.

-No te preocupes- dijo abby-ire yo sola n.n

Abby salio de la cocina a un paso veloz y solo se oyo como la puerta principal se cerro.

Nigel se sentó algo preocupado en la silla denuevo.

-No te preocupes,-dijo kuki con una sonrisa-dijo que estaria bien confia en ella.

Nigel solo sonrio un poco y se levanto llevandose su plato a la sala pues no queria ser otra carga de preocupación para sus amigos.

_(Flash back)_

_Abby fue a hacer el desayuno pues la mayoria ya estaban despiertos y decidio entretenerse con algo._

_Bip bip.._

_Un mensaje a su celular habia llegado._

"_te veo en el parque esta mañana a las 10, si no vas sabre que eres cobarde"_

_Abby se apresuro y dejo todo hecho mientras sus amigos se sentaban…_

_-Buenos dias abby.- dijo nigel dandole un beso de buenos dias como todas las mañanas un beso muy dulce pero esta mañana fue realmente diferente._

_(FiN del flash back)_

**11:30 am..**

_Se fue hace tiempo y no a regresado._ Pensaba el chico de ojos azules _Le habra pasado algo malo.. le eh llamado y no contesta ¿Qué pasa aquí? Si no regresa ahora mismo ire a buscarla ahora mismo._

El chico se coloco una gorra que cubriera el sol de su cara y salio de la casa del arbol sin avisar. Pero kuki habia entrado a la sala y puedo ver como nigel azoto la puerta de la entrada mientras detrás de ella venia wally pues habian recogido todo lo del desayuno y lavado los platos que de hecho kuki puso a wally a lavarlos… (n/a: se imaginan a wally lavando los platos O.O?)

Kuki solo miro preocupada la puerta ¿_Que pasa aquí? _

-Bien memo sigue dormido ¡que flojo es!.- dijo wally

-Cierto entonces…- kuki miro a wally pues este tenia una mirada rara.

-¿Y? entonces…estamos solos ee?- wally solo miraba de un lado a otro y coloco sus manos en la nuca.

-Bueno en ese caso…- kuki rodeo el cuello de wally y acerco su cara a la de el.-Ya que me ayudaste a lavar los platos… tengo algo mas para ti.-

-¿A si? ¿Se puede saber que es?- dijo acercando sus labios a los suyos y rodeando la cintura de la chica.

Kuki estaba a rozar los labios con los de el pero coloco su dedo indice en los labios de su novio.

-Ahora me ayudaras a recoger lo que falta- le dijo sonriendo interrumpiendo lo que iva a suceder.

-¿Qué? O.o-

Kuki se aparto de el riendo y se dirigio a la cocina de nuevo.

………………………………………………………………………**transmisión interrumpida………………………………………………………….**

**O.o que pensaban que pasaria estando los dos solos? Haha nu los voy a dejar nu se preocupen xD**

**Espero les haya gustado esta segunda parte de mi primer fic ¿Por qué abby no iego a la ksa del arbol?**

**¿Quién es la persona de los mensajes? ¿Qué pasara con wally y kuki los 2 solitosh en la ksa si memo no se despierta?**

**x) en el proximo cap!!**

**Por cierto tengo una pregunta que si alguien la sabe hagamelo saber por review ¿Cómo se llama la cuidad de los knd?**

**u.u se supone que soi fan y no se la verdad es que un me acuerdo T.T pls si alguien sabe digamelo y ia saben criticas comentarios felicitaciones etc etc los espero con muxio gusto asta tomates si quieren xD**

**Para ver si le sigo al fic n.n gracias por leer! Matta ne!..**


	2. Un mal dia para todos

_**¡Hola a todos! Y como dije en el fic de "Amigos o enemigos" ya empezare a actualizar y terminar mis fics para no dejarlos con la intriga aunque igual quien sabe si aun siguen leyendo mis tonterías T-T igual aquí esta el cap que sigue de este pobre fic! Recuerden que este fic es mi continuacion para el fic que hice hace mucho llamado ¿CREES?  
**_

**Los KND no me pertenecen! **

_**(n/a: mis molestias)**_

_Pensamientos_

Todo en General

_**¡Conexión restablecida milagrosamente!...**_

Abby se encontraba en el parque esperando a esa persona que le había interrumpido su sueño la noche anterior, no estaba muy nerviosa ella sabia que al menos que ella hubiera hecho algo malo tendría problemas, pero no recordaba haber molestado a nadie. Se sento en una banca del parque a pensar quien podría ser esa misteriosa persona.

-¡Con que al fin estas aquí!- dijo una persona detrás de la banca que bruscamente jalo el cabello de la morena

-¡AAAH! Oye sueltamee- grito Abby.

-¿Cómo que suéltame, sabes que es lo que has hecho?- dijo una voz chillona detrás de ella.

Abby volteo con cuidado a ver quien era la persona que la estaba molestando tanto.

-Li… ¿Lizzie?- dijo la morena muy sorprendida.

-¡Asi es! ¡Eres una roba novios! ¡Me quitaste a mi Nigel, no te basto con convencerlo de quedarse en esa sucia corporación de agentes!- dijo la chica robusta muy exaltada.

Abby quito la mano de la chica de su largo cabello y retrocedió un poco.

-Escuchame bien crei que eras algo mas peligroso…- dijo Abby dando un suspiro. – Y otra cosa. Yo no te quite nada tu perdiste a Nigel por tonta- finalizo molesta.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Tu desde hace tiempo le gustabas y eso fue lo peor que escuche… pero ya tengo mi plan para la venganza, lo veras en pocos días ¡ya veras lo que te espera!- dijo lizzie amenazándola.

-No me interesa lo que hagas… Nigel y yo ahora estamos juntos y ni tu ni nadie podría separarnos.- Dijo Abby dirigiéndose lejos de lizzie para salir del parque.

-Pagaras caro Abigail…- dijo la chica enfurecida.

Abby solo la ignoro y camino por el parque. _De que demonios hablaba esa loca… Ademas como si lizzie fuera peligrosa…_ La morena suspiro. _Que perdida de tiempo y sobre todo no pude dormir bien…_

-¡Abby!-

La chica miro hacia el otro lado de la calle y vio a su novio corriendo hacia ella preocupadamente.

-¿Estas bien? Me preocupaste mucho no llegaste rápido crei que te había pasado algo.- dijo Nigel un poco aliviado.

-Tranquilo Nigel estoy bien- dijo la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa tierna.

-Me alegro- dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomandola de la mano.

Iban caminando juntos de regreso hasta la casa del árbol mientras la chica morena seguía hundida en sus pensamientos. _Yo creo que Niguel me ama mucho, es decir yo soy feliz con el y por lo que veo el lo es conmigo no podemos separarnos ¿no es asi? Fueron varios problemas para que tuviéramos esta relación como para que una persona venga y lo arruine todo… _La chica miro a su novio de ojos azules mientras caminaban, Nigel se dio cuenta de su mirada asi que el le sonrio y ante esto Abby comenzó a sonrojarse. _Yo… no se que haría si el me dejara…_

_**En la casa del Arbol.**_

-¡AAAh! ¿Wally me estas lastimando podrías hacerlo mas despacio?... –

-Eso intento pero creo que no se puede…- dijo el chico rubio

-Es que me estas lastimando mucho…- dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Ya casi termino tu me pediste que lo hiciera ¿no?- dijo wally sonriéndole malévolamente.

-¡No sabia que no pudieras peinarme me estas jalando mucho el cabello!- dijo Kuki algo molesta. (n/a: lo siento me gusta jugar asi con ellos xD!)

-¡Es que lo tienes muy enredado!- dijo wally quejándose.

Memo entro a la sala y no se percato de sus gritos, solo tomo un poco de leche y algo de tofu que había en el refrigerador, cuando de pronto se escucho sonar el teléfono de la casa del árbol. Kuki contesto mientras su novio aun seguía peleándose con el cabello de ella.

-¿Si aquí el sector V de agentes secretos?... Si… ¿Qué?... pe… pero ¿porque? Porfavor dime que fue lo que sucedió…¿Eh? ¿Hola?- habían terminado la llamada del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa Kuki quien era?- pregunto su novio algo preocupado.

-Llamaron de la base lunar… era un superior y dijo que ya debemos abandonar esta casa del árbol…- dijo la chica muy triste.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero porque?- Dijo memo dejando su tofu olvidado.

-Porque… asignaran al nuevo sector V…-

-¿¡QUE!- dijeron wally y memo al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento Abby y Nigel entraron por la puerta principal y notaron un ambiente de tensión en la sala…

-Eh ¿chicos pasa algo?-dijo el líder algo curioso.

-Nos van a reemplazar…- dijo Wally enojado.

-¿Ah? ¿Quiénes?- dijo Abby sorprendida tomando la mano de su novio aun.

-Parece que ya estamos viejos para estas misiones chicos… Fanny me comento esto hace unas semanas, las personas de nuestra edad ya no deberían estar peleando y se están reclutando mas chicos mientras que los cadetes están ascendiendo a los puestos de agentes… no seremos el único sector pero convenci a Fanny de que no nos borraran la memoria a nosotros.- dijo Memo finalizando.

Todos guardaron silencio y parecía que nadie estaba de animos, ese dia no había sido muy bueno para todos y asi se quedaron en la sala para platicar acerca del tema. Nigel estaba tan preocupado que llamo a la base lunar para contactar con 362… pero no tuvo resultado ella también iba a ser destituida y por fortuna no le borrarían sus recuerdos de los KND.

-Chicos… no podemos hacer nada, nuestra generación ya debe terminar en KND.- dijo el líder finalizando la llamada con 362.

Abby dio un gran suspiro. –Entonces ahora tendremos que vivir en nuestras respectivas casas como los mayores ¿no?-

-Si chicos hay que organizar nuestras maletas los agentes nuevos vendrán en 2 horas…- dijo Nigel caminando hacia su habitación.

-Eso quiere decir… que ya no nos veremos tan seguido ¿no es verdad?- dijo Kuki viendo hacia abajo muy desanimada.

-Aun podemos vernos y los fines de semana podremos salir todos juntos si podemos.- Dijo Wally acariciando el cabello de Kuki.

-No será lo mismo…- dijo la chica dando un suspiro y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Todos ahora se encontraban en sus habitaciones quitando sus pertenencias de estas y guardando sus tesoros mas preciados. No iban a ser destituidos solo era como mudarse… bueno en realidad talves ellos preferían mudarse a otro lugar donde vivieran juntos pero ya no podrían ya que son agentes super secretos por lo tanto los altos mandos no se los permitía de lo contrario accederían a borrar sus memorias.

_**En un trabajo de oficina.**_

-Centro de soporte técnico le atiende Lorense Lincoln - dijo una señora con voz dulce (n/a: Mrs. Lincoln es la madre de Abby no se llama Lorense esque no se como se llama -.- y su familia es de mitad africana americana y francesa eso para los que no sabían ^o^ aunque parece una combinación rara pero asi dice la info!)

-Señorita Lincoln podría venir a mi oficina un momento- dijo la voz de un hombre algo fuerte.

-Ah enseguida Jefe- finalizo la señora. (n/a: No se en donde trabaja la madre de Abby y este trabajo de centro de soporte técnico lo invente yo xD asi que esto no se basa mucho en la caricatura!)

La fue hacia la oficina de su jefe que por su puesto no era bien parecido y parecía muy gruñon y ¡también con un mal carácter!

-Que sucede ¿hay algún problema? – dijo la francesa con algo de preocupación.

-No es nada malo solo tengo que darle una noticia…-

_**En la casa del árbol…**_

Los chicos ya estaban listos con sus maletas y solo esperaban a que los agentes nuevos llegaran a la casa. Como si leyeran sus pensamientos un agente de alto rango acompañaba a los pequeños por asi decirlo y los presento.

-Encantados de conocerlos ex sector V- dijo el pequeño líder con cara muy segura.

-Si… nosotros también estamos encantados.- Dijo Nigel sintiéndose obligado.

La verdad es que nadie estaba de animos menos cuando les quitarían esa casa del árbol que ellos crearon y tuvieron muchas aventuras hasta estos días. Los pequeños se instalaron rápidamente y recorrieron toda la casa mientras el agente de alto mando despedia al sector V desde la puerta principal.

-No es posible… nos han quitado nuestra casa…- dijo wally enojado mientras caminaba con los demás por la calle.

-Me siento muy mal… es como si hubiéramos perdido algo super importante.- Dijo memo desconsolado.

-Chicos no podemos estar mal siempre tenemos que superarlo juntos…- dijo Abby dando un poco de animos.

-Abby tiene razón… después de todo nosotros fuimos y seremos siempre el mejor sector V o ¿no?- dijo Nigel tratando de sonreir.

-Si es verdad y somos de los pocos que no fueron destituidos.- dijo Kuki abrazando a su novio.

Los chicos se dividieron la primera casa fue la de memo y ahí se fue Nigel a acompañar a Abby mientras veian como Wally acompañaba a Kuki hacia su casa.

-Oye Abby… ¿el que ya no estemos pasando mas tiempo juntos no hara que cambie nada verdad?- dijo Nigel antes de que ella entrara a su casa.

-Claro que no Nigel te llamare siempre que no pueda verte.- Dijo la morena dándole una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Gracias Abby.- dijo el sonriéndole también.

En ese momento Abby entraba a su casa y…

-¡Espera!- Nigel le tomo la mano antes de que entrara.

-¿Que pasa Nigel?- dijo Abby sorprendida mirándolo.

-Uuhm… - el la acerco un poco hacia el – solo quiero que sepas que puedes contarme todo hoy estabas algo rara asi que porfavor tenme mas confianza ¿si?- djo nigel mirándola a los ojos.

Abby se sonrojo porque el estaba muy cerca de ella. –Claro que te tengo confianza Nigel y estoy bien no te pre…-

Nigel tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. _No hay de que preocuparse… yo se que el si me ama y estará conmigo pase lo que pase… _Dijo la chica en su mente mientras respondia el beso de su novio.

-Hermana!-

Los dos se separaron de sus labios y se sonrojaron mucho puesto que la hermana de Abby había salido y los vio…

-Ehm… ya entrare a la casa nos vemos nigel- dijo Abby muy nerviosa y se metió a la casa rápidamente.

La hermana de Abby miro feo a Nigel y esto hizo que el solo se fuera rápidamente sin decir nada. Despues de eso Abby se sento en la sala y comenzó a platicar con su familia.

-Abby tengo que decirte algo importante…- Dijo la madre de Abby mientras ponía un pastel sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa mama?- contesto a chica.

-Hoy hable con mi jefe en el trabajo y parece que tendre que ser trasladada a otro lugar- dijo la señora seriamente.

-¿Te iras? Pero mama no puedes irte tu sola…-dijo Abby preocupada.

-Lo se tu padre tampoco quiere eso por lo tanto probablemente nos mudemos a Francia…-dijo la señora finalizando

_¿Que? Escuche mal… ¿cierto?¿Me ire de aquí? Pero… que pasara con Nigel… no quiero dejarlo aquí… no me quiero ir de su lado… _La chica pensaba esto mientras salía una lagrima se su mejilla.

-Mama…- dijo abby en voz baja.

-¿Si corazón?- contesto la señora con dulzura.

-Por… ¿por cuanto tiempo?-

-Probablemente para siempre…-

_**Transmision interrumpida…**_

**Y aquí esta este otro cap para seguir actualizando mis fics espero que les guste! Perdonen muchisiimo la demora y si es muy corto T_T les prometo que el que sigue será mejor! Ya sabeen quejas y todo en los comentarios! Cuidensee mucho yo seguire con el fic si les gusta (: cuidensee mucho! **

**Ardillita 150 3**


	3. Hasta Luego

¡Hola! Pues tengo tiempo sin actualizar, siempre siempre me pasa lo mismo, pero ahora no tarde tanto =D! aquí les dejo este tercer cap. No importa si nadie lo lee, terminare este fic y tal vez unas personas lo lean en un futuro sin problemas.

Los KND no me pertenecen pero! los adoro!

_**(N/a: mis molestias.)**_

_Pensamientos._

Todo en general.

_**¡Conexión restablecida!**_

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, "Para siempre" es demasiado tiempo, toda su vida alejada de Nigel… ¿era eso posible de aguantar? Abby se levanto del sillón mientras sentía que unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

-Yo… tengo que ir a mi habitación…- Abby se aparto de ahí subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¡Abigail!- Su madre le llamo pero ella no regreso.

-Uhm ya verás que se le pasa en un momento- dijo la hermana mayor de Abby acomodando su cabello tranquilamente.

-No lo se Cree, ella seguro extrañara a sus amigos.- Dijo la señora Lincoln.

-Esos mocosos siempre le quitaron su tiempo, es hora de que madure.- dijo Cree muy segura.

Mientras tanto, Abby estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo, hundida en sus pensamientos. Tenía mucho miedo de pensar que no volvería a ver a su amado Nigel.

_-No… no quiero, apenas estamos creciendo y nos separamos de los KND ahora, quiero pasar tiempo con Nigel, quiero convivir con todos mientras crecemos…- _pensaba la morena secando sus lagrimas con la almohada.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Abby. Lo tomo con desganas y contesto:

-… ¿Hola?-

-Abby! Qué crees, cuando camine con Wally a mi casa me dijo que mañana quería ir a al cine, ya le llame a Nigel y a Memo, los dos me dijeron que si, asi que solo faltas tú.- dijo Kuki muy emocionada.

-No se Kuki, veras…- la voz de Abby se corto lentamente.

-Si…?- dudo la chica Japonesa.

Abby no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar con el teléfono en la mano.

-¿Abby? ¿Que te pasa amiga?- dijo Kuki sorprendida escuchándola llorar.

-Tal vez… mañana… o pronto me vaya a vivir… a Francia…- dijo la morena sollozando.

-… ¿Qué? No Abby, ¡no puedes irte! ¿Qué pasara con nosotros, que pasara con Nigel?- dijo Kuki muy alterada.

Abby comenzó a llorar ante eso, ella sabía que iba a ser muy difícil decírselo a Nigel. Las chicas siguieron hablando y llegaron al acuerdo de que al siguiente día irían todos al cine y Abby les diría a todos lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo a Nigel.

-Gracias Kuki.- La morena colgó el móvil y se durmió instantáneamente.

**Al día siguiente.**

Wally esperaba a Kuki en la entrada del cine, estaba solo y los demás parece llegaban tarde. ¡Por fin llegaba temprano! Wally ya no era bajito era más alto y se había vuelto atractivo. _**(N/a: Ya los había describido en el fic de C.R.E.E.S pero se los recordare!)**_ Lo que más le gustaba a Kuki de el eran sus ojos verdes. En el caso de Nigel, ya no era calvo y tenía un cabello castaño muy lindo que hacían resaltar más sus ojos azules, mientras memo ya no era obeso, ahora ¡era muy alto!_**(n/a: imagínense a Hank)**_

-¡Güero!- Kuki se le aventó a su novio y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Hola linda, llegas tarde- Wally la abrazo con amor.

-Lo sé, lo siento es que no sabía que ponerme…- dijo Kuki preocupada.

-Te ves linda hasta cuando no te arreglas- dijo el güero sonriendo.

-Siempre de cursis- la voz de Fanny los sorprendió.

-Amor… ¿Qué hace la gruñona aquí?- dijo en voz baja al oído de Kuki.

-¡¿Gruñona?- Fanny le pego a Wally un manotazo.

-Hey Hey mujer, no agredas a mis amigos- dijo memo abrazando a su novia. _**(N/a: si! Su novia es Fanny =D)**_

-¡Hey!- La voz de Nigel se escucho detrás de todos.

-Hola Nigel, ¿y tu esposa?- dijo Fanny burlándose.

-Ehm fui a buscarla a su casa pero no estaba… creí que ya estaría aquí con ustedes.- dijo Nigel agotado de correr.

-Uhm… eso es extraño tal vez ya viene en camino, hay que esperarla.- dijo Memo preocupado.

Un auto se estaciono frente al edificio del cine. Abby bajo de él con una cara demasiado triste.

-Abby… ¿que sucede?- pregunto Nigel preocupado.

-Chicos, me tengo que ir… a mi madre la trasladan a Francia por su trabajo.- Abby dijo esto apretando los puños.

-¡¿Qué?- Nigel corrió hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros. –Tiene que ser una broma Abby… ¿Cuándo regresas?-

Abby no quería mirar a Nigel a los ojos, le resultaba muy doloroso asi que miro a Kuki, que estaba abrazada fuertemente de Wally, mientras este tenía una mirada realmente sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Contéstame!- dijo Nigel enojado.

-No tienes porque gritarme Nigel.- dijo Abby mirando el suelo. –Yo no jugaría con algo asi…-

Nigel la abrazo fuertemente, reteniendo las ganas de llorar puesto que no quería que los demás lo vieran de esa manera.

-Nos seguiremos comunicando, espero que no sea mucho tiempo el que me quede allá.- Abby abrazo a su novio con fuerza.

El auto sonó el claxon para avisar que ya tenían que partir. Abby dejo a Nigel y se despidió de los demás con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar, entro al auto y este se marcho.

Nigel se quedo anonadado, mirando como el auto se iba alejando más y más hasta perderse.

-Hey, ya verás que regresara.- dijo Wally poniendo una mano en el hombro de Nigel.

Nigel no dijo nada, solo sentía como su corazón dolía y se partía en dos, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Se aparto de ahí dejando a sus amigos atrás.

-Wally, déjalo creo que necesita pensar las cosas- dijo Kuki deteniendo a su novio.

-Si, como es Nigel no querrá hablar con nadie.- dijo Memo muy triste.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que eso allá pasado?- dijo Wally muy molesto.

-Si es extraño que hasta ahora la madre de Abby haya obtenido un puesto en Francia.- dijo Fanny sorprendida.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Kuki hacia la pelirroja.

-Mi madre trabaja en la misma compañía que la madre de Abby, tal vez podría preguntarle que paso, ya que ella es jefa de un departamento.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Uhm… ahora que lo pienso tu madre y la de ella eran muy amigas.- dijo Memo.

-¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Vayamos a preguntarle a la mama de la gruñona!- dijo Wally jalando el brazo de su novia.

-¿Cómo que gruñona?- dijo Fanny fanfarroneando como siempre.

Los demás siguieron a Wally para tomar un taxi que los llevara a la compañía donde trabajaba la madre de Abby.

_**Mientras tanto.**_

-Padre… ¿hiciste lo que te pedí no es cierto?-

-Asi es querida niña, esa familia ya estará yéndose muy lejos de aquí, tu también tienes algo a cambio para mi ¿no es asi?- decía una voz extraña.

-¡Claro que si padre! Los dos obtendremos lo que queríamos, eso es seguro.

-Bien hecho mí querida niña…-

_**Transmisión Interrumpida.**_

_**Bueno este fue el cap. 3 espero que les haya gustado pero buu Abby se fue u.u alguien está tramando algo ¬¬ quien será? Eso en el próximo cap.! Espero que les guste ya no tengo tana imaginación como antes, pero me esforzare! Gracias por leer dejen reviews para ver si les gusto y quieren que siga =D **_

_**Ardillita 150 =3**_


	4. Recopilando los datos

**¡Hola! Buenas noticias para ustedes =D estaré escribiendo los siguientes capítulos para concluir con esta historia y no dejarlos tan intrigadoos! Gracias por su reviews y nada mas para recordar, esta es una secuela de mi fic C.R.E.E.S, el que hice hace como un milenio… bueno menos, pero si hace mucho tiempo… no tiene que ver con la caricatura, la historia sale de mi imaginación para ustedes.**

**Los KND no me pertenecen pero, ¡los adoro! (aun a mis 19 años)**

Nigel: Numero 1

Memo: Numero 2

Kuki: Numero 3

Wally: Numero 4

Abby: Numero 5

_**(N/a: mis molestias.)**_

_Pensamientos._

Todo en general.

_**¡Conexión restablecida mágicamente!**_

La luz del sol era realmente intensa ese día, de vez en cuando la brisa soplaba para refrescar Cleveland. El chico se aproximaba a un parque que había cerca, caminaba con pasos lentos mientras no se quejaba del calor, como si pudiera sentirlo con cuidado. Se sentó en el árbol más cercano y miro hacia el cielo.

_Quisiera saber, porque ha pasado todo esto… ¿Estoy pagando algo que hice mal? Primero me quitan a mis amigos y ahora a la persona que más quiero…_

El chico de ojos azules cerro sus ojos mientras dejaba que la brisa le tocara el rostro.

-Te puedo escuchar… no tienes porque esconderte.- Dijo Nigel con los ojos aun cerrados.

Una chica de ojos verdes y tez blanca salió de unos arbustos que estaban cerca del sitio de Nigel.

-No hagas tanto ruido al cubrirte, los arbustos no ayudan mucho si no estás acostumbrada a estar quieta.- el chico abrió los ojos y la miro.

-¡Vaya! De verdad que eres el mejor líder de todos los sectores…- la niña estaba muy emocionada, como si estuviera frente a una estrella de cine.

-Ex líder.- el chico se acomodo la gorra para tapar sus ojos. – ¿Y tú eres?-

-Soy número 102 del sector V2.- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa. –Me puedes decir May.-

-May, no te despegues de tu equipo, tu líder puede estarte buscando.-

La chica se coloco en frente de Nigel. –Tranquilo viejo, estamos inspeccionando el área y conociendo nuestros nuevos vecinos, así como también revisando que no haya ningún enemigo cerca.-

Nigel alzo la gorra para mirarla y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le conmovía el ver a una chica tan activa y feliz en la organización de la nueva generación de los KND, sin embargo eso le traía recuerdos de cuando comenzaron sus misiones.

-Gracias numero 102, me has sacado de mis pensamientos.- El chico se puso de pie y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña. –Nunca pierdas ese espíritu, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que crees…-

-¡Oye! No me trates como una persona inferior a ti…- dijo la niña sonrojándose ante tal acto. -¿Estabas triste?

Nigel alejo su mano y solo miro hacia otro lado. –Cosas de adolescentes.- se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-No dejes de luchar por lo que quieres…- la niña dijo en voz baja.

-¿Uh?- Nigel se detuvo.

-Nos enseñan eso en los entrenamientos, todos somos capaces de cambiar las cosas… y llegar al fondo del problema.- la chica de ojos verdes pasa a un lado de Nigel. – ¡Adiós anciano!- May comienza a alejarse corriendo y dando marometas hasta perderse en los arbustos del parque.

-_Llegar al fondo del problema…-_

**Technical Supporting on Cleveland.**

-¡Oye no me empujes!-

-¡A un lado!-

-¡Hey, de quien es esta mano!-

Wally ayudo a su novia a salir del taxi, el que habían tomado venia con mas personas en el (aparte de ellos). Fanny y Memo también salieron a tirones y jalones.

-Parecia auto-sardina…- dijo Fanny molesta.

-"Ayyy debemos tomar el primer taxi que aparezca"- dijo Wally imitando a la pelirroja hace unos momentos.

-Amor déjala en paz…- dijo la japonesa mirando a Fanny con una sonrisa fingida.

Fanny se sacudió su falda y no dijo nada.

-Sera mejor que vayamos entrando, debemos preguntar qué ha sucedido con la madre de Abby.- Memo tomo la mano de su novia y dirigió a los demás para entrar a las oficinas.

Fanny los fue guiando hasta la oficina de su madre, esperando que los pudiera sacar del problema que había aparecido durante estos días.

-Ohh pero si son tus amiguitos, corazón.- dijo con dulzura la madre de la pelirroja.

La chica solo suspiro. –Si si, mis amigos. Madre, ¿qué ha pasado con la señora Lincoln?-

-Vaya que esta chica va al grano…- dijo Wally al oído de Kuki. La chica solo se rio silenciosamente.

La señora solo se quedo pensando un poco ante la pregunta de su hija.

-Pues simplemente fue ascendida, fue reconocida por sus capacidades y su facilidad de tener varias lenguas aprendidas. Supongo que por eso la promovieron a un puesto a Francia.-

Memo arqueo una ceja y se quedo pensando. Se le hacía muy raro que hasta estas fechas eso hubiera ocurrido, la señora Lincoln siempre ha sido de mucha capacidad y sabe muchos idiomas. ¿Por qué habrán solicitado un cambio ahora?

La señora no los había notado muy convencido de su respuesta. –Miren, lo único que sé es que uno de los jefes de la empresa le dijo al gerente sobre aquella vacante en Francia y al parecer la señora Lincoln había sido la elegida.-

-¿Quién habrá sido?- dijo Kuki llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

-Hablemos con el gerente.- dijo Wally.

La madre de Fanny se exalto un poco. –Pero güero… no pueden ir así como si nada con el gerente…-

-Sí que podemos, mi madre es amiga del Gerente de esta empresa.- dijo Kuki con una sonrisa. –Le diré a mi madre que nos lleve.- dijo mirando a sus amigos.

La familia Sanban era muy reconocida en Cleveland por los padres de Kuki, eran de Japón y tenían muchos conocimientos en cuanto al mercado y las empresas del lugar. Al menos era una buena forma de encontrar una respuesta.

-Mi novia es la mejor.- dijo Wally en voz alta haciendo que todas las compañeras de la madre de Fanny los voltearan a ver.

Kuki se sonrojo inmediatamente. –Basta Wally…-

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero molestar a mi suegrita.- dijo Memo con una sonrisa.

Fanny se sonrojo también y empujo a su novio fuera de la oficina. –Nos vemos en casa, madre.-

**Sector v2 **

Muchos ruidos invadían la casa del árbol, la televisión se iluminaba en tantos colores por los videojuegos, en algunas habitaciones se escuchaba como entrenaban entre los nuevos agentes del sector.

-¡Regrese!- May cerró la puerta del árbol y entro para ver lo que hacían sus compañeros.

-¿A dónde fuiste? Hace tiempo que termino la inspección…- una voz dijo mientras asomaba el rostro a la luz.

Una chica de cabellos dorados y largos se dirigía a May con una cara muy molesta. –Como tu líder, te ordeno que vayas a tu habitación y te quedas sin cenar esta noche.-

-¿Uh? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!- grito la chica de tez blanca.

-No le grites a tu líder… yo mando aquí y si no me obedeces, puedo hacer que te manden devuelta al entrenamiento.- la chica se acomodo el cabello mientras que los chicos que jugaban en el video juego solo miraban sorprendidos.

-Ustedes no se queden ahí, ¿ya arreglaron la chatarra de nave del anterior sector?- dijo la número 101.

-Si señora, hicimos unas modificaciones con nuestra nueva tecnología de punta.- dijo un chico de lentes y con un peinado gracioso.

-¡Numero 104!- grito muy enojada. –Te dije que solo se debía modificar el diseño, la tecnología está bien así como esta, ¡nuestra nueva tecnología necesita recargarse por mucho tiempo!-

-Pe… pero el nuevo diseño no podrá adaptarse a la tecnología anterior…- dijo el niño muy inseguro.

-¡Basta! Que es todo este alboroto…- la pantalla principal del sector V2 se encendió con el nuevo líder en transmisión.

La chica rubia comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna… -Mi sector no me comprende y no me hace caso señor… ¿que puedo hacer ante tales acciones? Son cinco contra uno… - dijo 101 sollozando.

Los chicos y 102 se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acto de la supuesta líder.

-Pero… eso- May silencio al chico de lentes tapando su boca para que las cosas no se pusieran más feas.

El chico que se encontraba del otro lado de la pantalla dio un suspiro. –Aprendan a llevarse bien como sector o de lo contrario se les asignaran nuevos grupos… en cuanto al motivo de mi llamada, al parecer el anciano de Padre está planeando algo, fuentes nos informan que últimamente ha tenido acceso a varia información de los KND como el hecho de que los anteriores agentes del ex sector V aun no están completamente destituidos. Su misión es averiguar el porqué padre tiene esta información… cambio y fuera. – Fin de la transmisión.

Numero 103 un chico alto y moreno se quedo pensando. – ¿Y cómo demonios vamos a saber quien le dio la información a padre?-

-Eso tendrán que investigarlo ustedes… yo tengo que seguir acomodando mi habitación… por favor no me molesten. – 101 se fue caminando tarareando una cancioncita mientras se alejaba.

-Aghh esa chica es tan irritante.- dijo 102 dejándose caer en el sofá.

104 el chico de lentes bajo la mirada. –No sé cómo pudo ser asignada como nuestra líder…-

-Simplemente es hermana de 362 y ante ella se comporta como un ángel.- dijo el moreno con disgusto.

-Bueno tenemos que movernos… si no podríamos ser acusados como "no acatar órdenes de la princesa".- dijo la chica y se aproximo a su habitación.

Recorrió los pasillos de la casa del árbol hasta la habitación que le había tocado. Su habitación tenía un olor muy dulce, como a frutas, sin duda había sido de alguna chica del anterior sector. Siguió desempacando sus cosas y de repente miro algo en el piso.

_559 323 4431 Desconocido _Tenia escrito una hoja de cuaderno tirada en el suelo.

-Mmh… ¿de quién será este número? Desconocido…- May guardo el papel en su bolsillo para investigarlo después. Despues siguió desempacando sus pertenencias.

**Mansion Sanban.**

-Wuuuuuuuuuuuuu… ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu casa?- dijo memo muy sorprendido.

-Mi padre fue ascendido hace tiempo como jefe de una empresa hace como un año… disculpen si no se los dije antes…- dijo la japonesa sonrojada.

Wally estaba petrificado, nunca había estado ante los padres de Kuki… bueno solo cuando eran mas chicos y aun recordaba como su padre alejaba a su hija de el con su mirada.

-Saben… yo recordé que mi mamá me quiere en la casa a las 7… - dijo el güero retrodeciendo.

-Hahaha tu novio tiene miedo de no ser aprobado por tus padres Kuki~- dijo Fanny en un tono burlon.

Kuki miro a su novio, en verdad estaba muy nervioso… esto ocasiono que la pusieran nerviosa también. –No te preocupes Wally yo estare contigo y te prometo que mis padres no se van a enojar contigo…- lo tomo de la mano con cariño.

-Mmhh pero y si no les agrado… -

-¡No sea lloron y lléguele!- dijo Memo tocando la puerta principal.

-Noooo… - Wally miro hacia todos lados pero era demasiado tarde, el padre de Kuki había abierto la puerta. Entonces saco una pistola y comenzó a dispararle al güero sin piedad.

_Wally en ese momento dejo de imaginar. __**(N/A: Hahaha perdón )**_

-¿Amor? ¿Hola?- dijo la japonesa preocupada porque su novio estaba en shock.

Fanny empezó a reírse. –De seguro imagino que tu padre lo mataba…-

Una señora muy blanca y de cabello corto abrió la puerta y les dirigió una sonrisa. –Hola hija, veo que trajiste a unos amigos, justamente había hecho un pastel para comerlo con un poco de te. – la señora los recibió amablemente.

Los jóvenes pasaron y contemplaron una mansión muy hermosa y enorme, la familia no había perdido la esencia de ser de Japón ya que tenían muchos arreglos que representaban su origen. La señora los paso a un jardín con una mesita muy linda arreglada de flores mientras que los sirvientes les traian las tazas para el te.

_Esto… es demasiado para mi… ella es demasiado para mí, no tengo nada de este tipo de cosas que yo pueda ofrecerle… _

Wally estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, no sabía qué hacer ni como debía de actuar en frente de sus padres. Kuki se sento a su lado y le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa, el solo la miro un poco nervioso pero logro sonreírle un poco.

-Tranquilo mis padres no te van a comer.- la chica le beso la mejilla a su novio.

-Así que tu eres el güero… Kuki me ha hablado mucho sobre ti… me alegra mucho que se conozcan desde niños, eso quiere decir que se conocen muy bien. – La señora le sonrio a Wally.

-Yo… yo creo que su hija es una chica muy hermosa y muy linda y yo de verdad quisiera estar con ella y cuidarla y…- _que me pasa… ¿porque estoy diciendo todo esto?_

Todos se le quedaron viendo y la señora comenzó a reírse. –Tranquilo, yo respeto la relación y no necesitas decirme eso, se que mi hija te ha elegido y eso quiere decir que eres digno de que confiemos en ti.-

-Gracias…- dijo el güero dando un suspiro.

Un señor se acerco hasta la mesa del jardín y se coloco detrás de su esposa.

-Hola papa.- dijo Kuki con una sonrisa nerviosa y apretando la mano de su novio.

_**TRANSMISION INTERRUMPIDA.**_

**Okay ya llego el papa de Kuki a la fiesta de te… que nervios para Wally! En el próximo cap veremos que pasa con el nuevo sector y también si ya logran averiguar mas a fondo el porque mandaron a Abby lejos de Nigel ): Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación, estaré actualizando esta historia porque note que me habían llegado algunos reviews! Y omg sentí tan bonito al saber que aun leen mis fics –emocionada- muchas gracias! Esto no seria posible sin ustedes… muchos abrazos =)**


End file.
